A Gift from the Numenor
by Willis3-Mart-Weirdo
Summary: Starting from the time between the Banishment of Tauriel just after the escape of Thorin and his Company. The Elves of Mirkwood are a hidden kingdom, but they show up for the gold under the Mountain. This account begins from the banishment and leaving of Thranduil's son Legolas. Many events occur between the two Hobbit movies, and even more so between There and Back Again: A Ho


She stormed off, just as he ordered the gates to close. Her auburn hair glinting in the sun, the forest green uniform quickly blending in with her surroundings. Tauriel, she was Captain of the Guard, a Silvan Elf, and a dwarf lover. Not many knew, but I noticed. She cared for the dwarf, Kili, the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain. And thus she went to chase after him, and the company of King Thorin, and that is where this journey begins.

Standing Guard now, many elves saw Tauriel leave. She was quiet, but hasty and left many signs of disappearing. Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, followed her. He loved her, and I saw that, and so as the giant wooden doors, the entry way to the realm of Thranduil closed, Legolas left following her in pursuit.

"Tinuithil, Come. We are ordered to chase the rogues down." A man said, he wore black leather, and he stood tall and proud; he was the King's Lieutenant, Ruvenor. He is also the King's right hand man, a heartless, just like Thranduil. Following him, a crew of near two dozen chase after the Princling and the banished she-elf, not because we wanted them back, which I did, but, because we had a small army of orcs going after our prisoners.

Racing down the river bank, Lord Ruvenor, master of the sword went on ahead, taking out all of the orcs on land. The Archers raced along the lower tree branches, many of these branches arcing over the fast paced water. I, and my pack took after the Lieutenant, his steel cold eyes now fixed on his moving opponent. An ugly mutation ran on my left, his spiky, slimed head, smashed in on the left side. A bony skeleton had hardened in this form so I hit him on the right as I twirled to his backside, bringing through my sword to his heart. I followed my leader as we reached a small peak, I saw two guards struggling with more orcs. Our stony gate showed the Elvish Borders on the river, a gate blocked anything from leaving our territory, and it was locked. Over the ridge from beyond the border our two banished kinsmen came barreling over the gates.

"All Orcs are to be killed, do not in any way kill the dwarves. The King wants his prisoners alive." The Lieutenants hair thrashed around in the circled rounds he made. "None of my men, are to leave the land of Thranduil, if the Prince wishes to go on, he may."

To the left, Kili, the black haired dwarf, youngest of the dwarves was struggling to reach the lever. An arrow shot out of no where hit the young dwarfs knee. We stood, the remaining elves, and stared as the dwarves washed out of sight. The last few orcs were searched and killed, and our wounded kinsmen were aided back. I stood now as the sun set, as a guard of the eastern gate. Beside me Ruvenor returned to my side after reporting to the King.

"Night watch has come." he stated, "You are to return with me to Thranduil."

I looked to see if there was any emotion in his eyes, but the black center blocked out any message he were to give. I did not want anything to do with him right now. He did not seem to care about my well being of our brothers. As we entered the large Throne Room, the dirt path changed to white marble, and then once more to wood. The path to Thranduil was an easy one, but it took several winding minutes just to enter into the presence of a heartless man. They say after his wife's death, any emotion that were to be shown, died with her.

"Lord King," I bowed. His Lieutenant also bowed, and moved to his poisition right of the throne. Giant Antler decorated his Throne, his crown also of beautifully woven leaves and antlers. His blonde hair, glimmering from the few bits of arriving starlight.

"You may take guard with Galion." He appointed to me, so I stood where the tree branch met the stone.

Now I saw, also here, were Legolas, an orc, and Tauriel. She stood to my right, the left of the Lord King, and we watched as the interrogation began. I wish I could say what was said there; however, I was ordered to not utter a word. I can say, the Orc was murdered far earlier than I had wished. Galion stood next to me, his gaze transfixed on the hideous beast, Tauriel was ordered to leave for her hasty words, and was then banished form our realm. I thought it harsh, but what does my oppinion mean here?

No sooner was the orc beheaded, and I was asked to clean his blood from the marble floor and Galion sent to discard the body. The smell of death wafted through the air. Once I washed the foulness off the Elvish Territory, I descended down to the kitchens to get my evening meal. A small plate was made for me, and no sooner had I entered, I left with my food a fair thanks to the Chefs. My room was a small chamber, not secluded from the rest, but in a mystified coner of the great tree of which not many gather. Those who do, only come because they too stay in this corner, or rarely, become lost in the uncommon quarters.

Many gather in the great halls or the grand stables. We have in the roots of our fair tree, a large gathering room, full of seats and song. For here in the roots are where we, the elves of Mirkwood party and celebrate. It is near the entrance in case of trouble, but also close to to kitchens and the cellars. I do not care as much as my kin do for this time of cheer. I like to move to the tree-tops and settle on a raised balcony to see the stars dance beneath the soft glow of the moon. To see the pale clouds cross the moon and take out the already fading light, just to have the moon reappear in its splendor as the cloud finishes its crossing. That is the beauty I see in Mirkwood, not the death of the great spiders that have invaded. But I do not miss the celebration either. And so after my simple meal of fruit and stew, I return to the roots from the tree-tops, the moonlight fading with my every step, and join in with the laughter. Except tonight, I feel no cheer. But that is alright, because a new sun rises tomorrow, and its new secrets become revealed

**Here is my story of LOTR and The Hobbit. I want to stay true to the novel and the movies! Please remember to vote if you like this first chapter. It will get better and a plot will come! It is slow as I finalize the missing links in the beginning plot line! Enjoy The Hobbit: The Five Armies! I will be incorporating it soon. When I do, I will give warnings of spoilers!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**RunningPrincess**


End file.
